In recent years, interest in an eye makeup method, i.e., an eye cosmetic treatment method, has been growing, and information on cosmetic treatment methods, cosmetic items, and makeup tools is introduced in a variety of beauty magazines or general magazines, and the like. However, the conventionally proposed eye makeup methods are not designed to extract only eyes and apply makeup only to eyes while understanding eye features. Instead, they simply pay attention to eyes in terms of a balance with an entire face. Such a cosmetic treatment method that pays attention to eyes in entire face is disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-289322, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-14661.
Although it is a vital factor in achieving an effect of makeup, and many are longing to have eyes having the form features of being large and bright, the information viewed from the aspect of eye forms is extremely little available. Eye features such as single-edged eyelid, double-edged eyelid, downward slanting eyes, and the like are roughly identified, these features being extracted as negative features, and makeup methods for adjusting them are simply presented case by case.
Classifying eyes based on the form features is imperative in understanding eye features of individual persons and in deciding a makeup treatment according to the features. As the situation stands now, however, no method of picking up more detailed elements and systematically classifying them has been presented although there is some classification of upper lids that is designed to describe racial features in anthropology. Furthermore, no classification of the eye form features that could be associated with eye makeup methods has been proposed. Moreover, with makeup methods on case-by-case basis, it would be difficult to find a way to make individually different eyes look attractive. In fact, trying and failing, the methods simply give eye makeup adapted to individual persons who fix their faces, which is an inefficient process of trial and error. In terms of improvement of techniques of beauty technicians, as neither systematized analyzing method nor makeup method is available, experience is an indispensable factor.